


Of All the Timelines... This is the Sweetest.

by kt_anansi



Series: Smutty Garcy Fics... [13]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016), Timeless-season-three
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Lucy and Flynn have an important talk in his room..., Smut, Timeless Season 3 Project, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Lucy goes to Flynn's room after dinner. She needs to know where they stand, now that she knows that she loves him...Does he love her? Is there room in his heart for her?Also: its basically sweet Garcy smut... Because... well, they deserve some goddamn happiness, that's why.





	Of All the Timelines... This is the Sweetest.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qqueenofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqueenofhades/gifts).



Throughout dinner, Lucy and Flynn had locked eyes here and there. Each time, Lucy felt a blush, a stomach flip, a growing curiosity. 

There were some differences to this timeline already: 

Things with Wyatt... They seemed... Well, different. Politely platonic, really.

Things with Flynn... They seemed...  _charged._  

She wondered if he remembered her saying she loved him in Brazil. Had he come to feel the same way in this timeline? Had anything happened between them? Or did he think it had all been a part of her Lineage of Evil Deception that the other Flynn had accused her of?

That idea was a punch in the gut. 

But still, he had fallen in love with her, so it wasn’t so far-fetched, was it?

Reaching for an appetizer, Lucy’s hand brushed his, and a spark of energy rushed up her arm. 

“Looks like you have some left-over voltage from Tesla?” Flynn said, smirking, and allowing her to grab some food first.

“Ah, I don’t think I’d be sitting up if that were the case.” Lucy could swear that when she wasn’t looking at him, she could feel him looking at her. He had to remember Brazil and her declaration.  _He had to._  Right? 

What had happened in this timeline? Had he still kissed her (oh, that kiss...)? Had he still told her he loved her? Had she been his hope this time, too? Had he been her rock? 

An hour later, she clutched a bottle of vodka, as she stood in front of his door. This was silly, she didn’t need liquor to talk to him... But, what if she did? What if... they weren’t friends? 

No. That was impossible. They had to be friends. 

She raised her hand to knock, but before she could Flynn opened the door. 

“Lucy?” He said with a surprised, but happy, smile. 

“Garcia...” She smiled, as she chewed her bottom lip. Immediately, she saw his eyes flicker to the spot, as his tongue grazed over his bottom lip. 

 _Oh._  

“Would you like to come in?” He asked, bowing and giving her a welcomed gesture, “I have to run to the bathroom, but make yourself at home... I won’t be long.” 

While he was gone, Lucy walked around the room a bit. Taking in the surroundings. It was much the same... Although Flynn seemed to own more novels and plays. It made Lucy wonder if he enjoyed life a little more in this timeline. Next to his desk was record player she had never seen before, it stood on a cabinet. Slowly, Lucy opened the door to the cabinet, and perused the collection- so many of the items were favorites of hers. 

Lucy snagged the Robert Johnson album and looked for the producer,  _Lando Calrissian_. Perfect. Hands shaking slightly, she placed the record on the turntable and played it. 

“That’s Mason’s yeah,” a low voice spoke behind her. Lucy felt her body heat with the distinct awareness of Flynn at that moment, “that was when I knew you were telling me the truth in Brazil.” 

“Only then?” 

“No.” 

“What other time did you know?” 

 “In Brazil. The way you looked at me when you said that you... when you said what you said."

She heard him swallow hard, as she felt the brush of his fingers against her arm, "in a world of darkness, Lucy, you became my light.” 

At that, Lucy turned around. The bottle of vodka sat, untouched, on Flynn’s bedside table. His gaze followed hers.

“I don’t want to drink while we talk about this.” 

“Okay.” 

Suddenly, Lucy felt vulnerable, stripped bare. Looking back up at Flynn, he motioned for her to sit- Lucy took a seat on the bed. And he grabbed his chair, pulling it up to her. 

“I... uh, don’t know what to say,” Lucy said, “I guess I just wanted to know where we stand here...” 

“Well, there haven’t been any surprise love confessions from Lucy Preston for a number of years,” Flynn smiled, “But, I told you I loved you before you left.” 

“I’m different now.” 

“I know. I am too.” 

“But aren’t we kind of the same still?” 

“That depends...” Flynn said, taking her hands in his, “did you mean it? Or was it a way to get me on board with the mission?” 

There was no anger in his voice, as his thumbs brushed over her knuckles, “How... How could you say that?” 

“It’s okay if it was, Lucy. I am not mad. Every day that I have had with you, has been a blessing for me. I am not angry... I’m just looking for answers, like you.” 

Flynn stared at her, studying her in that way she had become accustomed to. She didn’t know it before- she always thought he held cryptic answers greedily. But no, he was looking for the answers... from her. This time, she had one.

“I love you,” she said. and with a small voice, she added, “and I don’t want you to leave me.” 

As she looked at his hands holding hers, her vision began to cloud with tears. 

“Lucy... I love you, too,” he said, the words came out hoarse, as if the vocal cords had somehow rusted with disuse, “I want to take you with me.” 

“On your journey of self-discovery?” 

Flynn shook his head and leaned in, with a smile, “on our journey of... healing. If you are willing to come with me.” 

Lucy leaned forward until her lips were close to his, with a smile, she murmured, “I have no intention of letting you out of my sight any time soon, Garcia Flynn.” 

With that, he affectionately brushed his nose against hers, “Good.” 

Lucy couldn’t be sure if he was out of the chair before or after he had begun to kiss her. Soon enough, her arms were around his neck, as he backed her up from the end of the bed to his pillows, and set her down, kissing her sweetly. 

It was so much more innocent than what she had ever imagined with him. Lucy could feel the silly grin on her face the entire time he kissed her- her lips, her neck, as he outlined her body with his lips, as he stripped her, and planted kisses all over her- she couldn’t help but smile. 

When she turned him over and did the same to him, his tender gaze held her, and she could feel nothing but the love and warmth of it, and him, as she took him inside her. Only when their hips stuttered as they neared climax, did their smiles fall into something primal- as Flynn sat up to properly hold her, and Lucy gripped his cheeks and kissed him fiercely, as she took over the movement, while he stroked her clit. Every moan, gasp, and catching breath spurred them to completion. 

Lucy felt herself clench around him, and she wondered if he knew how much she really needed him. Not just wanted... she needed him. She needed him to be alive... to be okay. To be with her... At that thought, she began to come again, “Garcia...” she breathed, holding his face, “I need you. You know that, right? _I want you... and I need you. Always._ ” 

With a strangled sound of relief, he came inside her, setting his head on her chest. 

Lucy couldn’t be sure about how long they sat there, her on top of him, holding him against her chest. She made a mental note to write about this because she never wanted to forget the first moment that she had felt blissfully and weightlessly happy since 1937- since this had all begun.  


End file.
